I happen to like walruses
by hellektrikorton
Summary: Weird title, huh? I know... Read to have the explanation! ) Allison (OC) is a selfish and greedy little diva who dreams to make it big and is ready to do anything to be at the top. Things change when she meets love where she expected it the least... First wrestling fanfiction, with a bit of a wierd pairing! )


**I don't know why but I wanted to write that story, I hope you'll like it! English is not my first language so please excuse some mistakes!**

Allison was looking at her own reflect in the mirror. The day was far from over, even though she had been up since five that morning. She hadn't been able to sleep. She knew it was her big day and she needed to be flawless from her skin to her hair, from her nails to her gown, everything needed to be perfect.

She was happy she didn't let her mother tell her what to do with her hair, the hair artist from the WWE had come and helped her to shape her blonde hair into a loose French knot with some locks out. They had chosen to put some flowers into it and that sort of gave her the look of an angel... With her white gown, she certainly looked like an angel.

"Pretty ironic" she smiled

She heard knocks on the door. That was probably Azalea, her maid of honor and the daughter of her husband-to-be.

"Come in" she said, her voice unsure as the stress was kicking in.

Instead of the eleven-year-old girl was a tall man covered in tattoos and wearing a tuxedo.

"Hi, I just wanted to know how you were doing?" he stepped inside "Wow you are..."

She blushed "I know!"

"You are okay, I guess it'll do!" he joked

"Oh come on, be nice to me! This is one of the scariest days of my life..."

He smiled at her and pulled her in his arms " I thought you feared nothing and no one in this world"

"I guess I was wrong... I thought you were Azalea!" she wanted to change the subject because today was not the day to let her insecurities take over.

"She and Jake are with their father, giving him a little pep talk! He is as scared as you if that makes you feel better.."

"Not so much..." she smiled "Is Brock here? I can't believe he gave the rings to him instead of you..."

That made the young man smile, he knew Allison wasn't too fond of Brock but she put up with him to make her groom happy.

"You should probably go, Amy must be waiting for you..."

"She can wait! It's not every day that I get to bug a bride! You know I like nothing more than a beautiful woman going crazy... I'm the crazy chicks guy!" he smiled again.

She smacked him on the arm "Thank god, there's a honeymoon, I won't have to see your face for an entire week!"

"That's mean!" he replied, pretended to be hurt by her fist and her words.

The smile she wore started to fade away "Seriously Phil, I'm happy you came here to talk to me but... I need to be alone now... You know, get my head straight and all that... Is that okay?"

"Of course! But don't overthink it too much, I don't want you to let my buddy alone at the alter!"

He gave her another hug and went out of the small room that looked like a storm of clothes and flowers. She looked at herself again, pleased to see that her reflection hadn't change into a horrible witch.

She stared at the door for a while, thinking about the man that just got out: Phillip Brooks or CM Punk... He was the one she had thought she would marry one day... But that was a long time ago and a lot of things had changed since...

She remembered the first time she went to the WWE as the new diva of FCW, she had been called to be in the backstage area while they were filming a scene since the roster wasn't enough to pretend there was a party. They thought she would look great with her 5'9 and her long blonde hair. She was a life-size barbie doll which meant pretty enough to be put on TV. She didn't complain, she knew she was there mainly because of her looks and that was okay with her.

And there he was, in the crowd, the new phenomenon of WWE, the WWE champion CM Punk. She was totally crazy about him since the famous speech of Vegas that made a legend out of him. It was really shallow of her, because she hadn't really thought about him before he became the new most famous wrestler in the world, she didn't mind. She knew being seen with him would do great to her career and he seemed so cool with his tattoos and his free spirit, his punk attitude and his leader style.

She thought she had to talk to him, be charming and wrap him around her finger like she did with many before. He might have been the best in the world but he was still just a man and that meant she had an advantage on him. She tried to escape the Diva she was talking to, Alicia Fox if she remembered correctly to go talk to him but she hadn't expected him to have a bodyguard.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" a voice had asked next to her.

"To see Punk, I want to ask him advice about promos and stuff" she replied without even looking at the person.

She was about to resume her path to the WWE champion when the man who had spoken to her grabbed her arm "I don't think so... CM Punk is very busy right now and has no time to speak to... a diva, I suppose... If there is anything you need to say to him, it will have to be talked with me first"

She pushed his hand away and looked at him for the first time. It was CM Punk's manager/Best friend/promoter Paul Heyman. If her first reaction had been to sigh, she soon thought he was even better to talk to than CM Punk. The man was the best manager in the business according to a lot of people who knew what they were talking about, he could do great things for her career and he could introduce her to the champ.

"Hi Mr Heyman, my name is Allison Barton and I'm the new Diva of FCW, Peach" she said with a bright smile.

Her name had been chosen because she looked like the princess Peach in the Mario Brothers video game.

"I am familiar with who you are" he said as if the conversation had already bored him.

She thought that she probably wasn't the first to come to him, begging to be the new "Heyman guy" or "Heyman girl" in her case, which would be a first if she remembered correctly. She had to make it special, make him see something in her.

"Good because I was looking for you and if the introductions are not necessary, we can go straight to the point!" she smiled again taking his arm and wrapping hers around it.

"Really? And why would you desire to speak to a walrus like me?"

She smiled, she had interested him and now he was putting a challenge in front of her. She knew most of the people would fail here, apologizing or trying to say he didn't deserve such a ridiculous nickname. But she was smarter than that, as she knew him by his reputation, he was probably the first person to say he looked like a walrus because it was good for business.

"I happen to like walruses!" she whispered in his ear.

After that, they spoke for a while. At the end of the day, he had given her his number and had taken hers, making the promise he would come to see her wrestling in FCW and call her.

She knew she had him. She was one step closer to everything she wanted: be the Divas champion after being an official Diva, of course with the most perfect man at her arm, CM Punk.

She heard another knock at the door and that stopped her day dream:

"Come in" she said

This time, it was Azalea. The young blonde girl was wearing a light pink dress and her hair was just like Allison, that's what she had wanted.

"I went into the chapel, there's a lot of beautiful women" she said "but none are more beautiful than you"

Allison smiled and opened her arms "Thank you, sweetheart!"

She hugged the young girl that she had come to love like it was her own daughter. She knew the feeling was reciprocated since she started to call her "mom" a few weeks ago. That had been a very emotional moment for the twenty-four years old woman. Thinking about it now, she felt tears start to form in her eyes. Azalea and her little brother, Jacob were one of the big reasons that made her say yes when their father proposed.

"Is Jake with your father?" she asked, concerned by the nine-year-old.

"No, he's with Joey! Dad told us Joey is his only friend that he would trust with his children!" the young girl laughed because her "uncle" Joey was a very good man but also a very clumsy person.

"Okay" Allison sighed with relief.

Jacob was a very modern little boy, always needing to play with his nintendos or playstations or other video games materials and today everything had been taken away from him and Allison feared a rebellion from the young boy.

"Don't worry, Joey told him to play the 50 states, he loves that game!"

Allison was always surprised by the maturity of Azalea. She always reassured her, even when it should have been her (the adult) who should have given advice to her (the girl), but the young girl didn't mind, better she loved it and that made her father very proud.

"There is Paige waiting in the hall, should I tell her to come in? I suppose you would rather talk to a grown up right now!" she suggested.

"I would love to speak to her, but I would never choose her over you..."

The young blonde smiled, beamed even and went out. She hadn't feel that way about Allison at the beginning. She had even hated her because she thought she was there to replace their dead mother, she thought her father did move on too fast and she didn't want to live with a giant barbie doll. But things changed when she entered high school, there were boys, mean girls, almost grown ups kissing or talking about stuff she didn't know and she needed a female figure in her life, Allison was happy to be that person because she knew what it was like to grow up with only one parent as her father left her home when she was eight.

Jacob had just been happy, it was like having a cool baby-sitter all the time, plus she was pretty so guys at school always said nice things to him because they wanted to be invited in his house to see his "hot mom".

Those relationships grew to something more pure, Allison who feared she was too young and too unexperimented with children really felt a connection with them, she cared for them, she loved them. And they felt like they wanted to make her as proud as their dad, they wanted her to be there for their big moments like baseball matches and music recitals, they wanted her to come to speak with their teachers since she wasn't as strict as their father, they wanted to be loved by her and they wanted to love her like a parent.

A few seconds later, Paige came in without even knocking (she never did anyway).

"Okay, I know it's cliché but I've looked in the loo and the window is big enough for you to escape" the dark haired woman said

"I don't want to escape!"

Paige looked at her like she was crazy "I love you, you know I do, you're my best friend but come on... You're only twenty four, he's forty seven... Which means he lived for twenty three years before you were born, that's almost you're age today!"

Allison shrugged. She often heard about the age difference between them, as well as their style, everything should have kept them away from each other but they never could. She used to be a party girl, living in a house beach, thinking earning money was to buy clothes and shoes, drinking heavily at each party and often waking up with strangers...

He was a father of two, living alone since his wife died, only caring about business and wrestling, thinking his life was over and that he could never be happy again...

Even their physical appearances were a problem to people, she was tall young and blonde, the body of a model or a Diva. He was 5'11 for 232 lb, older and never appeared to people as a hottie.

At first, she thought like them. She even didn't think about him at all as she was all concentrated on CM Punk but then again things changed, he was there for her, in her career and in her personal life when things didn't get her way.

She remembered the day she had fallen in love with him. She had called him at four in the morning, more because he was the last number she called than because she wanted to speak to him. They had gotten closer over the months they had known each other but they almost never spoke about personal issues before. She knew he had kids and that his wife was dead but that was about it. And he knew she had grown up with two brothers and a single mom, that life hadn't been easy and that she had chosen wrestling because her modeling career wasn't going anywhere and she wanted to be known.

He had come, not caring about the time and he listened to her as she told him one of her brother had a car accident and no one knew about his condition, she would have been there but that was at the far end of the country in her home town of Cincinnati. She had a fight with her mom who told her to get back there no matter what her schedule was, she didn't care if her daughter might be fired, she needed her family together.

She discussed with him for hours, whether to go or not. He convinced her to go, promising he'd do anything to keep her job safe. He even went to the event she was supposed to instead of her. People had been happy because he was a bigger star than her. He saved her ass that day. Nobody would have done that for her, even her best friend Paige told her so.

But still Paige wasn't convinced by their relationship, for her Allison deserved better. She deserved youth and silliness not what she was about to become

"But you will be a mother, don't you realize that? You will never be free again! And maybe he will want other children and you'll have to give up on wrestling because you'll be pregnant and fat... I can't believe you! Your career hasn't even started yet and you're already throwing it away!"

"Please, be a little more supportive Paige! This is hard enough that my brothers are not here because they don't support it... I love him, I really do!"

"Okay, that was just a test and you did a great job!" her friend smiled and hugged her "You know I love you whatever, if this makes you happy then I'm happy for you!"

She and Paige met at NXT, the next step for her in WWE. Thanks to Heyman and Punk, who became close friends because of her tight relationship with the WWE champion's protégés Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, she made it in there. She wasn't a dominated diva but she was more eager to learn than ever. She finally dropped the "I'm-so-beautiful-thay-have-to-hire-me-whether-I-c an-wrestle-or-not" act and decided to really train and make the most out of what she would get. Plus, she certainly remarked that Punk remarked her a lot more for her efforts than for her looks.

Paige was THE Diva, everybody had noticed her with her Goth look and her contradictory bubbly attitude. They often faced in the ring so they trained together to learn more technics which they both used to do with boys but those were so afraid to hurt them that they didn't put to much effort in it. Between themselves, the girls did not have such fear. They bruised each other and made the other one cry a lot. They spilled blood, tears, sweat and even drool sometimes. They became familiar with each other inside and outside the squared circle.

When Allison got together with the man she was to marry today, Paige laughed for ten minutes straight thinking it was a joke. But as the months and years passed by, she had to admit that the relationship was pretty strong. Still she had been shocked when Allison had shown her the engagement ring.

"I can't believe it you're getting married!" exclaimed a voice behind them which belonged to Rena Lesnar, Brock's wife, also known as Sable.

She was in the hall which meant she was talking to him. Paige ran to the door and closed it, because she didn't want him to see the bride before the wedding.

"I know, I know, I can't believe it either. I'm the luckiest person on this planet!" she heard the familiar voice answer.

"She's pretty lucky too!" the small voice of the Next Big Thing said.

"Are they doing a reunion in the hallway?" Paige sighed angrily.

She opened the door and disappeared through it, probably to tell them to go away. That let Allison time to think about how he had changed her and her life, from a shallow girl she had become a better person who didn't think beauty was everything even if she considered him handsome in his own way. That was his brain that amazed her every time, he was just so clever, always thinking something incredible and new. He made her realize she should use her brain too if she wanted to be big in this business.

Paige came back and took the lilies on the table, giving herself the pink one (even if she dislike that color very much) Azalea (who came back also) the peach one and finally the white one to the bride.

"It's time!" she said, looking at her friend one last time before getting out and starting the nuptial march.

The music, the decorations, the people. Everything was perfect. As she made her way to the alter, she smiled at the groomsmen Punk and Brock. Yes, even Brock, because today was their big day and he needed to know she liked his friends too. Then her eyes locked with his across the room. Her smile grew even brighter. Yes she loved him like she had never loved before.

She finally arrived, taking her place next to Paige and Azalea, looking in the crowd for Jacob who was with Joey Styles and Vickie Guerrero. He took her hand and all she could see now was him.

"Today is a very special day because we are marrying two extraordinary people, two persons that wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for their love. Love they proved to be stronger than anything, any differences between them, any obstacles in front of them..."

She knew who wrote this, it was Punk. And she also knew what it was about. When Vince McMahon learned about their relationship, he advised her that there wasn't the way to climb the ladder in WWE. He thought she only dated him because of his money, his status and his influence. She couldn't deny it was the true reason of her getting close to him at first but there were real feelings between them. Vince thought she lied, and deprogrammed the push she should have received, making her pay for being truly in love. But still, she stayed with him and proved everybody who thought she was using him wrong.

"I've been asked to skip the 'boring parts' so I guess I'll just ask... Allison, do you want to take that man as your husband?"

She looked at him, he was smiling, he was happy, she was making him happy and that made her feel so good:

"I do!"

"Paul, do you want to take that woman as your wife?"

"I'd be an idiot not to!" he smiled "I mean I do!"

Allison kissed him, not caring if they had already said they could share a kiss, not if the groom could kiss the bride because that would not be them. For their first kiss, she had been the one to take the initiative. Good thing because he would never have done it himself. He told her that he thought she was so pure and so beautiful that she would never be attracted to a man like him even if he had noticed her flirting with him numerous times.

She had laughed and kissed him again. He didn't understand how he made her feel, so good, so safe... She had been heart broken when she learned about Punk and Lita and he had been there even if she hadn't told him what she was depressed about. He had always been there for her, as he had been for his friends along the years, as he was for his children. That man was a giver and she wanted to give him back the happiness he was spreading around him.

"So Mrs Heyman, are you ready to go on a new adventure?" he smiled at her as they took the children by the hand and ran away into the car that will drive them to the airport for their honeymoon.

**Okay, did you know all along or were you surprised at the end to discover who the groom was? I'm afraid I made it too obvious from the start but anyway, I hoped you liked it. Please review and favorite if you wish. **


End file.
